Hitchhikers Guide to Pokemon
by MetalWing
Summary: A Hitchhikers-Pokemon crossover, also putting myself in a bit. PG for the fights between pokemon. I have no idea how long this will go for or how it will turn out, but that's half the fun isn't it? Please R and R and enjoy.


The Hitchhikers Guide to Pokemon  
  
A MetalWing Production  
  
Ok everyone, here it is, a crossover of Hitchhikers Guide and Pokemon. As I will only know what's going on as I write the story, or to put it another way, I have no clue as to what's going to happen until I write it down. With that in mind, just a warning that this will probably get very weird. This will be done in script version and probably chapter version and well. One more thing, I don't own any of the characters, and that is just fine with me, just taking them on a small trip, I will try to return them in the condition I took them. One more side note, this is taking place in the world on the games, not the TV series.  
  
Narrator (talks like pokemon narrator, but sounds like hitchhikers narrator, but is really me, the author): A fair warning to everyone before this gets started, this is apt to get REALLY strange. If this does get a bit to strange for you, oh well, I gave you fair warning. Now to get to the start of the story. You are probably wondering how to get the hitchhikers group to the pokemon universe, that's actually simple really, the Infinite Improbablity Drive (or IID for short)! It's brought everyone to the pokeverse and has also given them all a pokemon and pokeball of there very own, and as a bonus, it has also changed the guide to a pokedex. Now that that is all sorted out, lets go join there fun.  
  
Arthur (holding a Magikarp): Can someone please tell me what this thing is.  
  
Magikarp (flopping around, like all magikarp): Magikarp karp! Magikarp!  
  
Ford (standing next to a Mr. Mime): What makes you think I know.  
  
Arthur: You're the one with the guide.  
  
Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime!  
  
Zaphod (sitting next to a Doduo): Yeah, you're the one with the guide, you tell us what things are.   
  
Doduo: Duo!  
  
Ford: OK! I'll see what the guide can tell us.  
  
Guide (Sounds like a combination of a pokedex and the guide, and has elements of both. In other words, really messed up): You are all in a forest called Viridan Forest on a planet much like earth. The planet is populated by 2 different species, Humans and Pokemon. The Humans go all over the world to catch Pokemon. These people are called pokemon trainers. The most surprising thing is that this world seems to have a very stable economy despite that few people seem to work. The fish like pokemon is called Magikarp and is absolutely useless.  
  
Zaphod: Just like the person holding it  
  
Arthur: Hey!  
  
Guide: The 2-headed pokemon is called doduo and although it has 2 heads, it is not said to be very smart.  
  
Arthur: Just like the one next to it  
  
Zaphod: Watch it  
  
Ford: The one with me is called Mr. Mime  
  
Guide: The one that looks almost but not quite human is called Mr. Mime. It spends most of it's time performing and will attack when performing. It is also the only known mime in existence that talks and is not annoying.  
  
Ford: The guide is acting very strange, even for it.  
  
Arthur: How can you tell?  
  
Trillian (holding a Dratini): Could you please let me know what this is?  
  
Guide: The snake looking pokemon is called Dratini. It is said to become more powerful and smarter as it evolves. It is said to be the only "cute" dragon type pokemon.  
  
Trillian: It is kind of cute.  
  
Zaphod: This is all fine and good, but what are we going to do here.  
  
Arthur: We could check out the area  
  
Ford: Why not, it might also give us a chance to find out what these "pokemon" are for.  
  
Zaphod: the monkey finally came up with a good idea for once.  
  
Arthur: Will you please quit with the monkey bit.  
  
Zaphod: I never will and you know it.  
  
Arthur (Knowing what to do but at the same time, having to idea what to do) Magikarp - ATTACK!!!  
  
Magikarp: Magikarp, Magikarp.  
  
Zaphod (Same thing as Arthur): Doduo - FIGHT!!!  
  
Narrator: One side note to all of this, for the sake of the story, Arthur's Magikarp is at level 18 while Zaphod's Doduo is at level 5, so Magikarp also has tackle.  
With that we will leave this group and this chapter. For introductions, this went rather well, we only have Arthur and Zaphod trying to kill each other, but that's normal. I shall bid you all good bye, and enjoy whatever comes next.  



End file.
